Definitely Not Friends
by doorist
Summary: Set at Ted's debut. Cody is TagChamps with Hardcore Holly. Ted wants to be a champion in his 1st ever match. Cody betrays Holly at NightOfChampions to join Ted, kayfabe wise at least, cos they are definitely not friends. Well, not yet... Slash. oneshot.


The challenge was put out there: to write a birthday fic for Cody, as they have become a bit of a tradition round certain parts in recent times, so here's mine.  
It's set around the time of Ted's debut, when Cody was world tag team champions with Hardcore Holly, and Ted came out when they were still in the ring saying he would be a champion after his first ever match. That happened at Night of Champions just a few weeks later when Cody betrayed Hardcore and joined Ted. Kayfabe wise at least... In ths fic they are not friends to start with, they grew up knowing each other but were definitely not what you'd consider friends, and Cody certainly took some convincing to do any joining at all with Teddy. Oh and I should mention Night of Champions falls the day before Cody's birthday...

All the vids that accompany this fic are conveniently located at the bottom for your viewing pleasure and to fill in bits if you haven't seen them before, which I know most of us have, about a million times... but I digress...

**I think We Can Officially Call It A Happy Birthday, Wouldn't You Say Cody?****  
****rated r for language and slash****  
****starring Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Randy Orton****  
****I own nothing****  
**...................

"My my _my_, what _have_ we got here? If it isn't the little Runnels boy,"

Cody spun around from his position on the rowing machine, the vauguely familiar mocking drawl reviving long forgotten memories from his childhood, and came face to face with a tall, blonde, picture of cocky conceit and arrogance, smirking at him as if remembering the last time they met, over ten years ago now when they were kids. Cody certainly remembered that last time, and there was certainly with no lasting fondness involved.

"DiBiase," Cody growled through clenched teeth, he'd heard his childhood torturer was making an appearance tonight and had hoped to avoid him as long as possible. But here he was, barely set foot in the arena and already giving him grief. And Cody was certain Ted hadn't just happened upon him here in the gym by accident, Ted wasn't even wearing gym clothes, he's been looking for him, ready to carry on where he'd left off all those years ago.

"What are you doing in here all alone? No one want to play with you huh Cody?"

"Fuck off Ted,"

"Now now Cody, you don't sound _nearly_ pleased enough to see me for my liking," Ted smirked, taking a step closer as he moved through the door.

"Maybe that's because I'm _not_. Now fuck off DiBiase, I'm busy," Cody turned back around and quickly continued his shot on the rowing machine as Ted stood over him glowering smugly at riling the younger man so easily.

"_Ooh_, little Runnels has grown some balls! Hit a nerve there I see!" Ted chuckled, sauntering over to lean on the machine, "You tryin' to prove to me you're all, ah, _grown up_ huh Cody? Itty bitty baby Coddles has turned into a _man_ now has he?"

"_Don't_ call me that,"

"Well, let's _see_ how much of a man you are out there in that ring tonight huh? Let's _see_ what you and Holly got to offer, 'cos I'll be paying you both a little visit out there, and then maybe, _if I like what I see_..." he moved even closer, leaning over Cody who had stopped rowing and was sitting still, knuckles white on his handles,  
"Which so far I _do_, but if I still like it enough after tonight, we'll see if _you_ like what I've got to offer _you_. What you say little Runnels? You wanna see what _I've_ got to offer?" Ted leaned over as Cody started rowing furiously again, staring straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with the bigger man.

"What the fuck are you talking about DiBiase? What do you want from me?"

Ted chuckled behind him, his eyes never leaving Cody's strong shoulders as the muscles rippled with the action of the rowing machine, he'd waited a long time to get Cody alone like this, to see him in the flesh again, he was dying to get his hands on the man in front of him, but he'd wait, he'd bide his time, he'd wait until Cody wanted it too, until Cody was begging him to touch him, he'd win him over, then he'd claim his prize.

"What do I _want_ huh? From _you_? You'll see, oh yeah, you'll see," he laughed again, ruffling Cody's hair like he knew he hated as he came to a standstill, looking behind himself at Ted through narrowed eyes.

"Aw lil Runnels," he drawled mockingly, "You're All. Grown. Up." he finished slowly, running a finger down from his brow, tipping his chin on the last word as he looked into his eyes, flashing a devastating smile before laughing again and backing away, smirk firmly in place. Reaching the door, he stopped, turning with a wink as he walked through, disappearing from sight but the image burnt itself into Cody's retinas as he stared after him.

Cody just sat where he was, wondering what the fuck he was on about. He'd never been exactly what you'd consider _friends_ with Ted DiBiase, he was a few years older than him, enough for it to matter and to always be hanging out with the bigger kids, but Cody had still known him almost all his life. But it wasn't exactly what you'd consider fun times.  
And it certainly didn't mean Cody had to like him. Oh no.

Quite the opposite in fact, he'd always been an arrogant prick, always acting like he was more important just because his dad was the million dollar man, and that his dad was better than everyone elses. And it looked like not much had changed, already the old playground rivalries picking up right where they left off, and already Ted knew more about Cody's storylines than even Cody did.  
His heart sank and he hoped it wasn't a sign of things to come. Yep, Ted hadn't changed at all, he might be all grown up too, in all senses of the word, Cody could hardly fail to notice that, but he was still a prick. And Cody didn't trust him one bit.

He was still wondering what Ted was up to a few moments later, staring at the door he'd just left through as it opened again, startling Cody out of his reverie.  
"Randy, hey,"  
"Cody, you started without me! What's up man? Hey was that fucking Ted DiBiase I've just seen outside? What the fuck is that bastard doing here?"

Cody couldn't supress a grimace, "Yeah that was him alright. God knows what he wants, but he's still a fucking cockhead even after all these years,"

"Why? What's he done? Is he hassling you?"

"I dunno, he's up to something, I just don't trust him."

"Hmm, well, I never liked him anyway Codes. Let me know if you need me to sort him out..."

Cody laughed, "Thanks man, but you don't have to look after me anymore, I can handle it,"

"Of coure, sorry dude, you got this, you got it man. What was he saying to you anyway? He was looking pretty damn smug and happy with himself about something,"

Randy moved to stretch on the mat in the corner as Cody filled him in on the bizarre conversation that had just taken place. Randy nodded throughout, deciding to see if he could get an idea from creative about what was due to go down, the whole 'sons of wrestlers' thing striking a chord with him.

But they found out soon enough when as promised during Cody's match, Ted comes swanning out with his dad, cocky as ever, spouting his piece about becoming a champion in his very first match.  
Cody watched him from his position in the ring, feeling Ted's eyes on his face the whole time even from that distance.  
He was good, he'd give him that, he was damn good, and he looked, damnit, he looked really good too. Fuck.  
Cody wished he'd stop looking at him like that, directing everything at him, staring at him.  
"_Everybody has a price,"_ Just like his fucking dad, although Cody actually quite liked his dad, "_But me, I am simply priceless," __  
_Fuck you Ted, simply priceless?! Cody snorted towards Holly as required, his heart sinking as he realised Randy could be right, he'd soon have to be spending an awful lot more time with this dick if creative got their way....

........

Backstage, Cody was just about to get changed, he was standing in front of his locker in just his towel, still dripping wet.

"Hey, Cody,"

"What do you want?" he sighed as he turned around, the last voice he felt like hearing right now,

"Don't you wanna congratulate me on an awesome debut? It was _truely_ priceless, dontcha think?"

"You come up with that one all on your own? _Simply priceless_, hmph," Cody snorted into his locker as he grabbed his jeans out, keeping himself occupied in there as long as he could so he didn't have to look at Ted shirtless like that, flaunting himself there right in front of him.

"Yeah, I did.. you impressed?"

"Yeah, whatever,"

"Oh, you can't deny it, can you? And fair's fair, the least I can do is tell you how good _you_ looked out there too Runnels, you've come a long way, you really_ have_ grown up,"

Cody stilled, still facing into his locker, but he looked over his shoulder to find Ted standing behind him, hands on hips, a serious look on his face.

"What exactly is it you want from me DiBiase?"

"I've been watching you, for a long time now, seeing what I was up against. Then it dawned on me, we could be so much better, _united._ We could start something new, fresh, 'cos we're _better_ Cody, think of what we could do! Triple H may have his pedigree, but you and me, we're _born_ better, it's in our _blood_, just like your little friend _Randy_, think about it...  
So yeah, I've been watching you _very_ closely, I needed to know what I'm dealing with if I'm expected to win championship gold with you, in my very first match."

"So it's true then?" Cody turned, facing him now, hands on his own hips in response. He felt Ted's eyes roam over his chiselled torso, and he took a moment to properly look at him in return.

"Yeah. Your little friend _Randy_ tell you all about it? He's always been on the ball that one, never misses a trick."

Cody just stared at him, waiting for him to go on.

"What? You look like you've got a problem with that, am I right, little Cody? Actually, you know what, I don't care if you do, 'cos it'll be worth it watching you squirm, pretending like we're lifelong friends for the camera, and you know what else Cody?" He almost whispered his name as it silkenly slipped off his tongue,

"_What_?" his voice sounded like it had caught in the back of his throat as it emerged an octave deeper, staring at Ted through narrowed eyes.

"You're gonna _like_ it. You're gonna_ love_ teaming with me so much you'll be _begging_ me, _begging me_ for more. Oh yes, you mark my words Cody boy,"

"Whatever. Keep dreaming." Cody turned back around, desperately wishing he was dressed and not drippiing wet in just a towel in such close proximity to Ted who he was simply dying to punch square in the jaw.

"Dreaming huh? What? Like _you _do? About _Randy_? Lil Cody's hero, _big bad_ Randy Orton. You may as well give up Codes, you're not fooling anyone, least of all Randy, he _knows_, you_ do_ know that don't you? Just face it he..."

"_Fuck off DiBiase_!" he snorted, turning around and slipping the tshirt he'd been holding for the past five minutes over his head.

"Or _what _Cody? Can't handle the truth huh? Randy's _not interested _in you man, you're still just the annoying little brother to him that you always have been, always there, always hanging around, he couldn't get rid of you when we were kids and you're still here! He can't get rid you now either! Always pestering him, staring up at him with those big lovelorn eyes of yours, can't you see it? How do you think he feels about it huh?"

Cody stayed facing into his locker, pulling on his pants and his jeans, dropping his towel to reveal his perfectly pert ass to Ted before hiking his trousers up. His mind was reeling at the impact of Ted's words, what the fuck was he talking about? How did Ted _know_?  
Was he really _that_ obvious?  
Is that _really_ how Randy felt about him? Did_ he_ tell Ted that? No, Randy hates Ted, always has... Did he overhear him telling someone else? No... it couldn't be that...  
He sat down on the bench to pull on his socks and shoes, hanging his head to avoid Ted's all knowing eyes. But he said nothing.

_Fuck_... this was Cody's deepest darkest secret... he knew there was never ever going to be a chance with Randy, he'd always known that, and he was resigned to the fact, he expected nothing from the man in question, but it didn't stop him from looking, no harm in a little innocent_ looking_ at a hot dude, right?  
And Randy was hot, hot as fuck...  
And he was his _friend,_ he wouldn't betray him like that.  
But still, how the fuck did Ted_ know_? Then again, Ted did say he'd been watching him... but man, he must've been watching him pretty damn hard... a fact Ted proved with his next statement.

"And don't think I don't know about Shawn. _Oh yeah_ Cody, don't looked so shocked, I know _exactly_ how you roll, and I know _all_ about what you and your little Mr Spears got up to down at OVW. You can't hide anything from me Cody, you're so damn obvious!"

Ted laughed at the incredulous expression on Cody's face, and moved in closer to deliver his next sentence directly into his ear.  
"'Cos you know what your problem is, don't you Cody? You wear your emotions all over your face, your heart on your sleeve, and I can read you like a book. So I know _all_ about you little Runnels, I know you're hating on me right now, but you still can't resist me, I can see it in your eyes, and I promise you, you're gonna be begging for some Ted, I promise you that Cody, I promise you that right now,"

"Fuck you DiBiase,"

"MmHmm, you will be,"

"Fuck you." Cody turned to him calmly, staring back at him, "You know nothing about me, so just fuck off. Leave me alone."

Ted smirked, "Methinks the lady doth protest too much! Heh... but you'll come around, you'll have no choice, we're gonna be working very, very closely together, and you have to pretend to like it otherwise that's the end of your push Cody. But I'll tell you now, you do the right thing and I promise you I'll appreciate you alot more than your little idol Orton does, _alot_ more,"

"So I have no choice? No choice in this at all? About what happens to me? Is that what you think?"

Ted could hardly hide the smile behind his eyes, "Yeah, that's exactly what I think, 'cos that's exactly how I engineered it, I wanted it this way, and I got it. We DiBiase's always get what we want."

"That's what you think? Fine, we'll see about that," Cody grabbed his stuff and shoved past him, shouldering him out of the way.

"You'll see Cody!" Ted shouted after him, slightly unnerved that the young man had kept his cool, "You'll have this conversation reverberating around your head tonight when you're trying to sleep, eating you up, playing on your mind. You'll see I'm right, and by the time I see you next week, you're gonna be begging me Cody!"

"Fuck you DiBiase!"

"Yup, you will be, not long now!"

..........

Cody stormed into Randy's dressing room just as he was about to leave, "Randy, I need to talk to you,"  
As much as he'd kept his cool in front of Ted, the remnants of it were fast slipping through his fingers now at the monumental task he'd just set himself, but there was no way he was going to let Ted have the satisfaction of unnerving him with the threat of divulging his secrets to the world.

"Cody? What's wrong?"

"I'm gay."

"Uh, okay..."

"And I completely totally think that, uh, you're the hottest guy around and I, er, I _always_ have done, and I _definitely_ always will, but don't worry," he added quickly, seeing Randy's arched eyebrow, "I know the score, you know what I mean? I'm _never_ gonna do anything about it, I_ wouldn't_, I mean, I _never_ have before have I, so I'm not gonna start _now_, so don't worry... I just want you to know that before... before... you find out from someone else,"

"From who?"

"Ted,"

"_DiBiase_?! Okay, and enlighten me, why is Ted so keen to tell me something I already know?"

"Huh?"

Randy put his hands on both of Cody's shoulders, looking at him seriously,  
"Cody,_ listen_ to me, one, I've _always_ known,_ yes, all_ _of it,_ hehhehheh... and don't look so worried, it's cool, seriously." He drew him into a hug to show how much he meant it, "And _thankyou_, I mean, wow, what a compliment, but also thankyou for actually _telling_ me, _finally_! Thankyou for trusting me, even if you've been pushed into it. But _two..." _ his voice hardened and his eyes lost their smile as he turned serious again, "What the fuck has DiBiase been saying to prompt all this?"

"Nothing,"

"Tell me,"

"... How did you know?"

"Don't change the subject,"

"Please Randy..."

HIs face softened again as he looked at Cody's pleading face, "I've always known Codes,"

"But how? I've tried so hard..."

"I know. That's why I never said anything, I was waiting for you to tell me yourself when you were ready,"

"How long have you known?"

"I dunno, since you were fifteen, sixteen, then the whole Shawn thing kinda cemented it,"

Cody's face completely dropped in horror and Randy couldn't help but laugh, "Yes, I knew about you and Shawn, and before you ask,_ no_ I don't think anyone else knows,"

"But how.."

"Cos you never stopped talking about the dude that's how _I _know, _and_ I saw you wrestle with him, _and_ I saw how you were after you came up here and he got dropped, you moped around for weeks, didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out why, I could just tell. You forget I've known you your whole life dude."

"Oh, right. Uh, well, that's a load off my mind I guess,"

"Good, now tell me what DiBiase said,"

"Ah, right... okay.."

And as Cody filled him in, Randy's eyebrows knitted further and further together in consternation as he listened to Ted's words.

"He wants you."

"Huh? You think so?"

"Yeah, and he thinks I'm standing in his way, he's trying to turn you against me, so he can have a go."

"Oh... right... maybe, I guess..."

"Do you _want_ him to have a go?"

"Uh..."

"He's pretty hot,"

"Yeah... but he's a prize jerk!"

"I know, but maybe he's just doing that to get your attention, besides, there hasn't been anyone since Shawn has there? It's about time..."

"It's about time what?! Jesus Randy how do you even know that?! And you missed the part where I mentioned the fact that I can't fucking stand him!"

"Fair enough...Keep going,"

As Cody talked, a plan began to form in Randy's mind, a plan to put Ted in his place once and for all, especially to prove to Cody how wrong Ted was about everything he'd said regarding Randy. If creative were going to force Cody into this generational storyline, then Randy could attempt to get himself involved and try direct where they went with it.  
Maybe he could form his own group... a new heel stable... he could steal Cody out from under Ted's very nose, leaving Ted on the outside, maybe with a punt to the skull somewhere along the way...

Hmmm even better, what about that script he'd just read?  
The sequel to John's movie?  
Randy couldn't help but wonder if little Teddy had ever wanted to be an actor...

That would give him a kayfabe reason to legitimately boot him in the head and get him out of the way for awhile... That'll teach him to mess with what doesn't belong to him.  
If Cody ever changed his mind then so be it, but for now...  
And it would mean a far greater push for him if he could rise through the ranks alongside Randy for awhile after this initial tag partnership with Ted, nice gimic to start with, but if Randy could get a generational thing of his own going... hmmm, it was all worth thinking about...

............

And as the days wore on, Cody couldn't get the whole situation out of his mind either. Ted was right, it was reverberating around inside as he tried to sleep at night, it was all he could think about, it was taking over his life.  
But at least he'd managed to lighten his burden a little by talking to Randy, clearing the air in that regard, knowing he had his back, and supporting him no matter what, it really helped just knowing that he didn't have to worry about Randy finding out any more.

And as much as he loathed the thought of this storyline and what it held for him in the next few weeks, he definitely looked forward to whatever it was Randy was planning for the future. What he wasn't looking forward to however, was Raw this week.  
He had to cut a promo with Ted in the locker room, and although at this stage he still got to act like he hated him, it wouldn't be long before his heel turn and he'd have to start pretending he liked him on camera, and that, he wasn't happy about.  
The image of a cocky smirking Ted floated through Cody's mind, and as much as the man had always made his life hell, he couldn't deny the dude was hot, and he drifted off to sleep wondering weird thoughts about what might happen if they ever did become friends...

The next day at the arena, Cody managed to avoid Ted for as long as he possibly could. It wasn't until Steph called him and Hardcore over to brief them about their locker room scene that he saw Ted for the first time.  
He just stood there, just brazenly staring at him, looking him up and down, his eyes roaming all over Cody's body. Luckily he was fully clothed at the time 'cos the unwanted twitch in his cock at being so blatantly checked out would be harder to hide in his wrestling trunks, which is what he'd be wearing later, with Ted in very close proximity. And later, he'd have nowhere to hide.  
He'd have no choice but to try knock one out before his match to take the pressure off a bit, cos he knew Ted was doing it on purpose.

After Steph had given them the lowdown, Cody went to make his escape, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.  
"Hey Codeman, you not even going to say hello? That's pretty bad manners you know, anyone would think you're trying to avoid me,"

He stood so close to Cody, talking into his ear, that Cody coould hardly breathe, what the hell was wrong with him? Why was he getting goosebumps from this man who made his flesh crawl? Why was his breath on his neck sending shivers down his spine?

Okay, if truth be told, Cody was a little overwhelmed by all the sudden attention, and despite his best efforts, he was more than a little flattered, and more than a little intrigued.  
No one here besides Randy really paid him that much attention, and he kept it that way, head down, working hard, keeping out of trouble. But suddenly DiBiase comes walking back into his life out of nowhere and starts including him in his plans to further his career!

But it wasn't just that, it was the _way_ Ted talked to him, the _things_ he said to him, the _way_ he said things, he really knew how to rile Cody up, and he seemed to revel in it, enjoyed seeing him squirm. And Cody couldn't stand that he could get under his skin so easily, in more ways than one.

Ted was all he'd thought about the entire past week. That alone was killing him. The thrill that ran through him just now when Ted called his name, the spark he felt when Ted put his hand on his shoulder, it was driving him insane. And it was probably his own fault.  
Too much work and no play recently, just like Randy said, apart from his own hand of course. He hadn't got any since Shawn, his own silent protest, to _what_ he didn't know exactly, but the way Ted was being with him was sending his body into overdrive.  
How can you _hate_ someone yet _want_ them so bad at the same time? Cody had no idea how it was possible but it was making his life a living hell.

"What do you _want_ from me DiBiase?" he ground out with an exasperated sigh, his voice a low deep growl from the back of his throat, his eyes lowered, as if he couldn't care less what Ted wanted.

"What do I _want_?" Ted lifted Cody's chin with a finger, staring straight into his eyes as he replied, "I just want _you_... " he whispered, then chuckled as he continued, "...to be _honest_ with yourself Cody, to admit that you _want _me... " he smirked again, "... to help your career take off,"

"_Oh yeah_?" Cody's retort was barely audible and went straight to Ted's groin, and it was all he could do to pant in repsonse,

"_Yeah_,"

"Oh, my career _is_ about to take off Ted, but it's got _nothing_ to do with you, you're not gonna know what hit ya Teddy... " he leant in, so close his cheek was brushing Ted's and their chests were almost flush together as he whispered right into his ear, Ted's eyelids fluttering shut at the touch as Cody's lips brushed gently against him as he spoke, "... _and I can't wait_."

He turned, stalking off, leaving Ted panting and smirk free for a change, looking back over his shoulder he couldn't help one of his own emerge at Ted's stance, hands on hips, lips pursed.  
Ted stared after the man that was consuming his every waking moment.  
What was it about Cody that made him just want him so fucking bad? He'd had his eye on him for a while now, and had literally jumped at the chance as soon as Steph had contacted him, running the idea by him when he was still at FCW. _It would be a pleasure_, he'd responded at the time, and it _would_ be, he'd make sure of that.

.......

As Cody left the ramp he looked around, his adrenalin running high as he left the arena behind and headed for the locker room. He couldn't see Ted anywhere, and he wondered if he'd have time to _take care of himself_, so to speak, before they started shooting.  
But as soon as he walked through the door, there he was, waiting for him.  
"Cody! Well well well, we're gonna have to stop meeting like this!"

"Yep, you said it," Cody couldn't help but roll his eyes as he headed straight through the room towards the bathroom in the back, he saw Ted's eyes flick down his body, stopping as he saw what he was looking for and flick back up again as he made his way past.

"Aww, don't be like that man! Anyway, you look pretty uh,_ pleased_ to see me Cody," he could hear the smirk in his voice and he cringed.

"Haven't you got anything better to do?"

"Not until I get to start fighting, just three weeks from now, with _you_..." he leant on the doorframe casually watching as Cody crossed the room.

"Are you gonna stand there and watch me piss DiBiase? Cos I'd rather be doing that on my own,"

"You sure that's_ all_ you're gonna be doing? 'Cos if you need, you know, _a hand_ with anything... you know you're running outta time right? Before we _shoot_..."

Cody's insides were churning and he was literally about to _shoot _right then and there, the way Ted's voice was washing over him, insinuating things. He groaned, one hand on the wall as he stood there, not moving, not doing anything, until suddenly he found himself bundled into the nearest cubicle and slammed into the wall.  
"You're such a fucking tease Cody," Ted's mouth claimed his urgently as his hand instantly made its way into Cody's trunks, wrapping around his rock solid shaft with a moan, "I knew it, I fucking knew it,"  
"_Fuck you_,"  
Cody's own hand was rubbing the outside of Ted's tracksuit bottoms, dragging them down until the hot flesh was in his hand. A few quick strokes was all it took, both of them spurting frantically all over Ted's tshirt as they devoured each other, gasping into each other's mouths, panting as they stilled, breathless, against the wall.

Cody pushed Ted off him violently, his back slamming into the opposite wall, eyes staring daggers as Ted lazily smiled back at him, watching him pull his trunks back up. He looked down at himself, still on display, and smirked at the mess they both made on the front of his shirt.  
"Oops, can't be seen wearing that on tv, whatever would your mama think," he stripped it off, rolling it into a ball, Cody's eyes instantly drawn to his taut torso as Ted reached out and wiped a similar mess off of Cody's stomach.

He pushed his hand away, "Don't fucking touch me,"

"You weren't saying that a minute ago,"

"Yeah, well you've served your purpose," Cody opened the door without another word and went straight to the sink, washing any reminders from his skin. He disappeared back into the locker room, Ted leaning against the cubicle door watching him go.

"Don't fight it Code," he called after him, heading over to the sinks himself just as he heard the cameraman and Steph come in ready to begin.

Everything went off without a hitch, except for Cody's brain ready to explode the whole way through as Ted purposely kept touching him, looking him up and down, eyes lingering on his crotch when he said that _'DiBiase's have a habit of getting what they want'._  
Cody could barely choke out a response to that, his guttoral "_Oh yeah?_" barely registering on mic, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife as Ted whispered that he was"_Priceless_" in Cody's ear, and Steph declared it perfect.

They instantly went their separate ways, Cody practically sprinting to get back to the safety of his hotel room and away from temptation, cursing himself for giving in, for not being strong enough to resist.  
But _damn_ he'd wanted it, but was it worth it?  
Now he'd just have Ted gloating in his face for the rest of eternity.

He sighed, curling himself up into a ball, casting his mind back to that cubicle, trying this time to resist the urge to give in to his needs, but his needs had been awoken, his desires there, ready for the taking, being handed to him on a plate, and this time he didn't stop his hand from making its way down to his already growing cock, ready to do to Ted in his imagination what he was trying so hard to resist in reality.

..................

Ted was getting desperate, two weeks had gone by and he hadn't managed to run into Cody at all, his minimal air time with him as close as he got. His need for the younger man had increased tenfold since their chance encounter in the bathroom, and it was all he could do not to jump him the moment he saw him each time.

But Night of Champions was fast approaching, Cody would have no choice but to talk to him, they had to sort out exactly what they were going to do, Cody was going to betray Hardcore, that much was certain, but it was up to them how they went about it. They needed to talk. And Ted couldn't fucking wait.

..................

Randy knew something was up, it wasn't the way Cody was peering round corners like James Bond, it wasn't the way he hung out exclusively in Randy's locker room the entire time they were at any venue, no. It was the way Cody would go out every single night, to find someone to fuck.  
But every night he came back empty handed.  
Not because he couldn't find anyone willing to roger him senseless, au contrare, but because he couldn't find anyone that lived up to the standard he'd now set for himself, Ted DiBiase had raised the bar.

To the dizzy heights of which no one could even compare.

Not in Cody's mind anyway. The funny thing was, he didn't even know really what he was holding out for, not for sure, for all he knew he could've been passing up soulmates left right and centre because of an encounter in his mind that might never even happen.  
That he was _ensuring_ would never happen by hiding himself away in endless hotel rooms, clubs, and whichever locker room Randy happened to be given. And it was in one such locker room they were sitting now, the Night of Champions itself upon them, with Randy looking carefully at Cody as he sat in the corner lacing his boots.

"So, are you ever going to tell me what happened between you two?"

"Who?"

"Don't give me that,"

"I don't know what you're talking about Randy,"

"Well, let me give you a clue, it started three weeks ago, sometime _after_ I saw you right before your match, and sometime _before_ you cut that sizzling promo with DiBiase backstage that night,"

Cody was sitting dumbfounded, staring at him like he'd grown another head, one boot in his hand poised halfway to his foot, "Wh... I'm not even gonna pretend like I don't know what you're talking about, but how the_ fuck_ do you even_ know_ that?"

"I've told you before Codes, I've known you forever,"

"Yeah, but still... seriously, were you_ in_ there?"

"Ah ha! In where? C'mon, spill."

Cody blushed furiously, "Okay, you're right, something went down that I didn't want to happen, but I couldn't stop, and now I don't know how to stop myself from letting it happen again."

"Okay... and would it really be so bad if it happened again? Whatever it was..."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want it to, but I can't bring myself to..."

"Admit it?"

"Yeah. To tell him."

"Why not?"

"Because he kept telling me this would happen, and he was right. I can't bear the thought of his stupid smug bastard face gloating over me. You know what he's like."

"Yeah. I know. But Codes, he's a persistant fucker, I'll give him that. He's been walking around looking like someone died while you've been hiding yourself away the past few weeks,"

"Has he?"

"Yeah. now are you hiding away to stop it happening again because you hate _him_ that much, or because you _liked_ it that much... 'cos you just said..."

"I _know_ what I just said! Okay? I _know_. And _yes_, it's 'cos I don't trust myself, I know I won't be able to stop myself if the opportunity presents itself again."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Fuck off."

"Well, you've gotta admit, you've changed your tune a bit haven't you? And you're acting _hell_ weird. Why don't you just get it over with?"

"Are you fucking kidding?"

"No. Just fuck him and have some fun. You don't have to_ like_ him, but there's obviously something there, just go with it, see what happens, you never know,"

"You're not serious?"

"Why not? Dude, I watched your promo, you two were practically_ eating_ each other with your eyes, man that was some tense shit right there!"

"Exactly! We don't ..."

"As in sexual tension Codes, it was fucking hot! it was almost,_ visible_,"

A light knock sounded at the door, Cody's eyes widening instantly as Randy turned to hide his smirk as he answered it.  
"Hmm, speak of the devil. We were just talking about you." Randy rumbled loudly, winking at Cody over his shoulder who jumped up and looked for somewhere he could disappear.

"Sure you can, come on in, he's right here." Randy stood aside to let Ted in and Cody sat back down straight away where he'd been sitting originally, his futile attempt at disappearing now scuppered.

"Hi Cody."

"Hi."

"Take a seat Ted," Randy offered helpfully, slightly too loudly and too enthusiastically, earning himself odd looks from both men.

"Uh, okay, thanks. Cody we er, need to sort out what's gonna go down tonight..."

"Oh, yeah, right," Cody's eyes flicked to Randy who was casually standing to the side trying to look inconspicuous, observing them both with interest.  
Everything Randy had just said to him was flashing through his mind, but he was stubborn, he needed Ted to prove to him that he wasn't a complete and utter asshole first before he went any further. He looked at Randy again, catching his eye, which somehow amazingly reminded Randy of somewhere he needed to be.  
"Oh, should I go? I'll just, go..."

Once they were alone, Cody instantly started talking, "Okay Ted. You're right, we do need to sort out what's going down tonight, but I think we've got the bit in the ring pretty much covered. What I'm interested in is the bit after..."  
Ted raised an eyebrow in question, not exactly sure what Cody was getting at, but seriously doubting it was what he wanted it to be. "I'm sure I don't know what you could possibly be referring to,"

"As in, are you gonna keep acting like the jerk you are, doing your darndest to keep me from wanting to go anywhere near you, or are you gonna drop the act, and tell me why you're really doing this Ted?"

For the first time Cody saw Ted falter, just a tad, but it was there.  
"Doing what?"

"Fuck!" Cody jumped to his feet in frustration, throwing his arms in the air in a giant shrug of helplessness. "You make me so fucking furious! I just don't know what you _want_ from me! What the fuck is it you want me to_ do_? Just be fucking straight with me for once in your god damned life Ted! _Why _are you doing this?"

Ted looked at him, all signs of smugness gone, not a smirk in sight, and regarded him somewhat defensively.  
"Because I fucking _like_ you okay? I like you!"

Cody stared at him, "I know. I _know_ you like me. What I don't understand is why you're acting like such a fucking _dick_? 'Cos you've been doing a fucking good job of making me, _hate_ you."

"I know."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, have a little think about it, and get back to me when you figure it out. Cos I'd really like to know if you've got a good reason or if you're actually just always a massive jerk, all the god damned time."

Ted said nothing, just shrugged and sat staring at the floor.

"Yeah that's what I thought. I'll see you out there,"

"Cody, wait,"

He turned slowly, looking back at him as he reached the door, Ted was looking at him this time, his eyes were almost pleading.

"I'm sorry,"

Cody nodded, "Thankyou. That's a good start," he turned to go, but something made him pause and turn back, "You coming with me or what?"

"Yeah," Ted couldn't have got up any faster if there was dynamite under his chair.

..........................

The match went well, it was good actually, Cody enjoyed the heat from the crowd and he smiled a genuine smile after dropping Hardcore, his face not knowing which emotion to show however as Ted said his name, announcing him as his partner.  
He looked at him as he walked over to tag him in, and he could've sworn he felt the air crack between them, as he approached. Ted's face lit up as their eyes connected and he wanted to keep hold of his hand and the feeling that buzzed through him when he went for the tag, and he didn't know what to do with himself for a moment before he climbed out of the ring.

Seeing Ted finish Hardcore off, he felt a sudden sense of what Ted meant when he said to him, all those weeks ago, to think about what they could do together, _united_. And he made his decision, he jumped back into the ring, holding Ted's hand aloft in victory, he was going to take Randy's advice after all.

"Ted, I'm sorry too," Cody needed to let him know as they huddled together on the way back up the ramp, clutching their titles, desperate to get backstage.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yeah, can we just start over?"

Ted only had time to nod before they were bundled off to the post match interview waiting for them in the back. They could barely keep their hands to themselves as they were forced to act like they weren't just dying to jump each others bones, and Ted could hardly concentrate with his hand on Cody's shoulder, he couldn't take his eyes off of him, and every time he felt Cody's hand on his back he nearly orgasmed on the spot, his smile nearly breaking his face.

He had zero recollection of what he'd said in that interview until days later when he watched it back at home. And even looking at it later, he only had eyes for Cody, just like on the night, when the cameras stopped rolling, he had to force himself not to drag Cody away to have his wicked way with him then and there, or somewhere very nearby, only to find Cody doing that very same thing to him instead!

They found themselves in a darkened corner somewhere, literally no chance of removing one from the other without the aid of surgical separation. Neither of them could've told you where they'd ended up, neither of them had time to notice as they started to properly look at each other for the first time, feel each others faces, stare into each others eyes, Cody slamming Ted forcefully into the wall before attacking his lips with his own when he couldn't wait any longer.

"Do you still hate me Cody?"

"You're doing a prettty fucking good job of convincing me otherwise..."

Ted pulled back, looking Cody dead in the eye, trailing his fingers down the side of Cody's cheek, cupping the back of his neck as he pulled him in for another searing kiss, before spinning him around and pushing him back against the wall instead, hands frantically feeling all over the defined chest in front of him feeling every muscle, every inch, as he dropped to his knees in front of him. Looking up, his breath hitched, caught in the back of his throat as their eyes locked.

"I promise you I'll change your mind," he breathed, feeling Cody's fingers holding tight in his hair, his breath ghosting over the younger man's stomach causing the hairs up his entire body to stand on end at the sensation. Cody couldn't tear his eyes away as Ted turned to the straining bulge trying to capture his attention, and slowly peeled back the tight shiny bright green material, already well aware of what he'd find inside. Lime green was a good colour for that it seemed.  
He breathed lightly over the tip, letting his tongue slowly trace around the outside before taking the entire head in his mouth, sucking it in and letting back out, blowing gently over the spit soaked top causing Cody to moan out loud and dig his fingers tighter into Ted's short hair.

As Ted worked hard to draw moan after gasp after pant after cry from Cody, his mind was working overtime, he'd waited so long for this, he wanted it to be perfect, and he smiled around his solid cock at the thought of what was waiting for Cody back in his locker room, a little something to commemorate the night of their unity, in what was shaping up to be in more ways than one.

He looked up again as he continued to bob his head up and down, finding Cody staring down at him, his hooded eyes saying more in that moment than any amount of words ever could, and he felt hands clamouring to drag him back to his feet, his mouth instantly seeking out the one calling for it so desperately,

"Wanna taste you,"  
"Want more,"  
"Can I?"  
"Now.."

The words were lost in each others mouths as they panted together, Cody reaching down to free Ted's swollen member from its confines, taking them both in hand and working them simultaneously for a moment while devouring Ted's mouth frantically again before spinning him back around, face first into the wall this time.  
His hand instantly sought out his cock, the swift motion of his hand and his body leaning into his causing Ted to arch back into the movement with wanton need, his ass presenting itself insistantly to Cody's nether regions. One hand stroking Ted up front, his other found a similar rhythm for himself, inbetween running lightly up and down Ted's quivering entrance, spitting in his hand until he was slick and then coating himself thoroughly in preparation.

"Cody, please,"

He murmered his affirmation in Ted's ear, gently nibbling it between his lips as he pushed in slowly, the hot tight heat enveloping him, consuming him, and it took all his willpower not to lose control. He moved slowly, easing himself gradually forward as Ted grunted and clenched around him. He could feel himself sliding further in as Ted relaxed, working to fill himself from the inside.

"Now,"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, do it..."

And Cody didn't need any more encouragement than that, his hips with a mind of their own as they obliged, Ted crying out as they rocked to reach him deep inside, working further into his willing body, eager and desperate, pushing back to meet Cody's thrusts as they grew more erratic and frantic.

Ted's hand joined his furiously pumping his cock up front, both men completely incoherent and oblivious to everything bar each others breathing and the sensations filling their entire bodies, the familiar pull deep inside their stomach, Ted started to buck uncontrollably as his release ripped through him at Cody's relentless pounding of the sweet spot inside his inner recesses, hot ribbons streaming across both their hands as they worked him to completion. Cody's fingers were digging his into Ted's hips on each side, holding on tight as he drew all the way out and back in a few times before jackhammering furiously as he collapsed onto Ted's back, slamming him into the wall again as his legs gave way beneath him and his body shuddered out of control.

"Oh god,"

"Oh fuck,"

They leant on the wall, resting their foreheads together as their panting subsided and their breathing returned to normal.

"Cody?" Ted whispered hesitantly, not wanting to break the spell and spoil the moment, but realising that anyone could walk by and see them at any time, and possibly already had...

"Yeah?"

"Let's get out of here,"

"Yeah,"

They walked quickly, looking around as they made their way back to the locker room. The place was practically deserted.

"Where is everyone?"

"I dunno, what time is it?"

Cody went straight to look at his watch as Ted closed the door after them, "Shit, it's after midnight!"

"Really?" Ted's face lit up as he reached over to pick up the small box he'd left with Randy earlier on, smiling as he handed it over, "Then this is for you, I think we can offically call it a happy birthday now, dontcha think?"

"You got me a present?!" Cody couldn't help his own face lighting up at the surprise, "Thankyou, how did you even know?"

Ted shrugged, "I've always known, I just remembered, it's just something silly,"

"It's not silly! Don't be stupid they're brilliant!" Cody laughed, holding up a new pair of wrestling trunks, black with a gold 'simply priceless' scrawled across the ass, and a 'CR' emblazoned on the front left hip, "They're just like yours," he said softly, holding them up to his front to see how they looked.

"Yeah, we match now, partner,"

"Partner." Cody came over, smiling as he said the word to himself, rolling it around his tongue, "I like the sound of that,"

"Yeah, me too." Ted smiled, "So does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

"Yeah, I reckon it does,"

Ted smiled, eternally grateful, "Happy birthday Cody,"

.  
..the end...

.com/watch?v=XoAO04Hc-aM&feature=related ted debut

.com/watch?v=peLtiairq9I ted talks to cody backstage, turn volume up to hear Cody's throaty, come to bed "Oh yeah,"

.com/watch?v=kOhOP5s5JUY night of champions, the quality of this isn't great but i didn't have time to find another copy and this seems to be the only one on youtube. you get the gist... super cute at 4:22

.com/video/x5ymvj_ted-dibiase-cody-rhodes-talk-about_sport interview with new champions after the match backstage

.com/watch?v=ZQ_Llfj_F9g cody vs shawn spears just in case anyone wants a look  
.com/watch?v=mem9mMpNPhY&feature=related and again


End file.
